


Snowfights

by Starsandmoonys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandmoonys/pseuds/Starsandmoonys
Summary: Just a small scene from Wolfstar domestic life on Christmas.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 24





	Snowfights

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tobi because I love her.

It was snowing, outside the window. Remus sat on the bed and watched it hail, it was mesmerizing and breathtaking. He woke up first today, got out of bed to make himself some hot chocolate with marshmallows on top, how they both like it. He nestled back next to sleeping Sirius, warm cup in hands. Christmas was in four days. They’ll spend it with the Potters, but that’s later. They’re just cooped up together in their little cottage for a while, enjoying the holidays and each other. Remus eyes moved from the window to the cup and then to his hand, he stared at that silver ring on his right hand, his engagement ring, from Sirius. It was so pretty, he knew Sirius would pick something for Remus to really like and he does. Remus didn’t need a shiny ring, just the promise from Sirius was enough. 

“Don’t tell me you’re regretting that” a voice came from beside him that snapped him out his trance. He looked at Sirius, who was also looking up to him. “I would never” he replied. “I was actually admiring how beautiful it was.” He took his right hand off the cup and put it out in front of him, looking at the ring. He wiggled his fingers, “Shiny” he glanced at his fiancé who was also staring at the ring on his finger. “Yes, lovely. Not outshining you, love.” Sirius said and sat up. He leaned and kissed Remus’ cheek, “Good morning, baby”. Remus turned his head placed a kiss on his lips. “Good morning” he murmured. “I made you a cup of hot chocolate.” He pulled back to grab a cup from the nightstand. “It’s kept warm, don’t worry.” He added as he handed it to him. “Oh, you treat me so well, my love.” Sirius cooed when he took the cup. “As always” Remus chuckled.

They stayed there for a while, talking and finished their drinks. They bickered about gifting. Sirius couldn’t wait, he wanted to do an early gift exchange because he wanted to show Remus his present. Remus insisted they wait till Christmas or at least Christmas Eve. The fact that Remus gift couldn’t be used until that day had nothing to do with it. Sirius had already sent the potters their Presents. A broom, some rare record players amongst other gifts he bought impulsively, they’re mostly for Harry though. He was taking his godfather job very seriously or as he likes to say (Siriusly). They also started talking about socks for some reason, which material is better, who’s ones are softer. Remus solved the conflict by rubbing is socked feet to Sirius’ leg. “I told you they’re softer,” he said with a grin. This was when Sirius replied with a huff and slipped out of bed. “Follow me if you want breakfast,” he said while walking out of their bedroom. 

Remus grabbed the two cups and followed him out and down to the kitchen, “why do you think you’re allowed to cook?” he asked when he reached the counter, setting the cups down. “Maybe a Christmas miracle will happen?” His fiancé retorted back, grabbing food and ingredients, Remus guessed were for pancakes from the fridge and the cupboard. “Don’t bother, love. James would have perfect sight before you learn cooking.” He said monotonously. “Or did you forget last time?” he asked teasingly. Sirius groaned at that and turned around to face him. “Do you ever let me forgot?” he had one eyebrow raised. “I mean, it was quite funny. You can’t deny it.” Remus was lightly laughing. He remembered that onetime Sirius tried to make a pizza from scratch and ended with sauce and flour all over the kitchen and onto himself. He then panicked so when Remus found him, he was Padfoot just sitting down on the kitchen floor. “Okay, then. You cook master chef.” Sirius pouted, to which Remus walked up to him and kissed it away. “No one’s allowed to pout on holidays. And yes, I’ll cook. You sit down and be cute.” 

Sirius grabbed a seat and watched Remus make a delicious breakfast for both of them. It’s true, Sirius can’t cook for shit. Remus, on the other hand, is very skilled, he learned from a young age. Remus liked to spend lots of times with his mother talking and reading. It was mostly in the kitchen while she was cooking. Over time, he started joining her and giving a helping hand, instead of just sitting on the counter and talking. Sirius thought he just liked cooking now because it reminds him of his mother and the happy times he spent at home. 

Remus finished and placed two plates of pancakes with syrup and whipped cream for Sirius, who has an obsession now. They talked again over breakfast. It was mostly Sirius throwing pickup lines at Remus, and Remus matching his energy, resulting in getting both of them flushed, staring down at their food. Lots of laughs, stammers, and teasing later, they were both done. Remus put the dishes in the sink and turned to Sirius, who had that smile he puts on when he has something on his mind. “What is it?” Remus questioned. “Want to play in the snow?” his hand pointing to outside the window where it was still snowing. Remus chuckled, “Yeah, sure. Let’s just get dressed properly.” He walked back to the bedroom with Sirius on his tail. 

“Merlin, Sirius. Enough!” he cried out, laughing at his man who was magically throwing snowballs in his direction. He was trying to dodge the hits but, it was coming fast and a lot. “Did you say more?” Sirius yelled mischievously and increased the attack. “You bastard, we said no magic. You’re cheating.” Remus couldn’t help but laugh as the snowballs smacked into him, “Oh, you get used to me, lovely.” Sirius replied also laughing, not backing down from the assault. Remus had finally had enough and decided to get his revenge. He pulled out his wand and formed a ball, sent to hit Sirius smack dap on his face. Sirius yelped, like a puppy, mind you. He fell on the ground and laid on his back. 

Remus ran to him, “Padfoot, are you alright?” he kneeled down. “Sorry, love. It was too far.” Remus couldn’t help but feel guilty. Sirius opened one eye, and before Remus could react, he grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of him. “Sike” He whispered into Remus’ ear. Remus sighed onto his face, “You had me worried, pads.” Sirius was smiling from cheek to cheek, “Do you know how cute you look with your cheeks and nose all red from the cold?” Remus flushed to that. “My adorable Moony” Sirius just kept going. “Fine, Sirius. I wasn’t even mad at you, to begin with.” Remus was smiling at his Padfoot. “Good.” Sirius smiled back and rose up a little to kiss Remus. “I love you, Wolfy.” He muttered against his lips. “I love you too, you complete dumbass.” Remus was content with this moment, their life and what’s to come.


End file.
